Nevan
"'I wish only to die.' Ever since I became a monster, that was the thought that plagued me. I would be killed, but I would never stay dead. I longed for my eternal sleep. But the one people call 'God' seems to enjoy cruel jokes. I had lost all hope...until I met you. You were different. Even when faced against my power, you still held firm while others would run. You offered friendship when others didn't. What is this...feeling? Could I be feeling...love? If so, I wish to experience this feeling once more. Sora...as long as I draw breath, I will always protect you...my Sora." -Nevan, speaking about Sora Kaneda Nevan is an extremely powerful vampire, once feared by many as the "Crimson Queen." Her reign of terror lasted for about 300 years until the current Guild Master at Fairy Tail managed to recruit her, though the exchange was slightly one-sided due to him placing a seal on her dark powers. As a result, she was only given access to powers in exchange for total loyalty to Fairy Tail, an exchange she grudgingly agreed to. At the beginning of the series, she was partnered up with Sora Kaneda, who was a new recruit at the time and as a result, formed "Team Shadow," which is led by her. Appearance Nevan bears the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with long black hair that reaches to her waist. She has green eyes and pale skin. Her casual attire consists of a short-sleeve shirt under a black hoodie. She wears loose jeans and is usually seen walking around barefoot. Personality Nevan initially comes off as snobby and prideful of her abilities. She typically sees humans as lower life forms due to their short life spans and low levels of power. At the same time, however, she also envies them because of this. This shows that she deeply regrets ever becoming an immortal vampire as she has seen many of her friends live and die while she's doomed to continue living until the last day, always wishing for the one day where someone will be able to put her to sleep permanently. As far as her team mates are concerned, she initially wants nothing to do with them, mainly seeing them as a nuisance. After witnessing Sora's strength, as well as his strong desire to protect those close to him, she begins to shift her perspective slightly and starts to tolerate hm more. It isn't until after he nearly sacrifices himself for her sake does she realize that she's developed feelings for him and wants nothing more than to keep him safe. This also causes her to go through a period of depression, as she now fears that he will die and she won't be able to join him due to her immortality. In spite of living for a little over 300 years to which there is not much that would surprise her or amuse her, she is not without her quirks. She seems to enjoy sweets and is usually seen eating cake on a regular basis. She also loves cute things, particularly stuffed animals, and has her room full of them as a result. Her least favorite foods are anything spicy. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Dark Magic Trivia -Her name is based off of the Devil Arm ''"Nevan" ''from Devil May Cry 3. But that's only as far as names go. Quotes Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Mages Category:Hellsing Category:Fairy Tail